


Heart to Heart

by JessyCat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Conversations, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Pining, benrey is bad at talking about feelings, gordon is angry and frustrated, lots of sweet voice because i cant control myself, not really a happy end sorry, the science team is there but the focus is on benny and feetman, tho it does get a bit sweeter at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyCat/pseuds/JessyCat
Summary: Traversing through Xen is taking longer than expected and the Science Team really need to rest for a while. During this time, Benrey decides it’s time for one last heart to heart with Gordon.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Heart to Heart

Gordon’s body was aching. Every move, every step felt like it was burning him alive and his vision was beginning to blur from sheer exhaustion. Though he lacked a right hand, the strain the machine gun was putting on the arm was starting to become excruciating. But he knew he couldn’t stop, not here, not now. Not when there were those alien creatures lurking in the unknown deep of these caverns. Not when Benrey seemed to shift in and out of their vision, taunting them. Taunting him.

Gordon was running on pure adrenalin now as the team fought their way through the twisting tunnels.

\--

They couldn’t keep going like this. They needed to rest.

“I’ll take the first watch.” Gordon announced, watching the surprised looks on the scientists faces.

“Wha- are you sure, Gordon?” Bubby said, placing his hand on Gordons arm. “I wouldn’t mind taking the first one, considering- well… not to be blunt but you look like shit right now.”

Gordon snorted at that. After hours spent traversing dirty caverns and slaughtering countless aliens, he was just caked in filth. Coupled with the facts, that he hadn’t been able to brush his hair properly or to get a good night’s rest in days, Gordon didn’t even want to think about how his face looked right now.

“He’s right Doctor Freeman! You do look like shit!” Coomer cheerfully declared, his ever present smile on his lips.

Gordon sighed. “Yes, thank you Doctor Coomer.” He put his head in his hand, “But I wouldn’t be able-“

“You’re welcome” Dr Coomer interjected with glee. Gordon blinked at him with disbelief, but continued his statement.

“Yeah, anyway. I wouldn’t be able to sleep now anyway. I feel like I’ve been going through an ongoing panic-attack for the last couple hours and- right now. I just need some time to breathe. Taking watch for one or two hours, where I can hopefully just sit in silence would be perfect for me right now.”

Tommy peeked out from behind Bubby and spoke up in concern: “I- I don’t know Mr Freeman. Are you sure you won’t just- er, fall asleep? You do look exhausted.” He quickly scanned the room with wide eyes, his gun still raised. “That would be very dangerous! Especially with- you know-” Tommy took his free hand and cupped it around his mouth before very loudly whispering. “- Benrey still around!”

Gordon groaned. He just wanted to sit down with some peace and quiet, and while his friends had good intentions, right now he wanted nothing more than for them to shut up for once. “Don’t worry. With the amount of adrenalin coursing through my veins right now, I’ll be awake for a while.” He started corralling them into the alcove, putting on his best fake smile. “And if Benrey does decide to show his ugly mug, “Tommy gasped at the fact that Gordon said Benrey’s name out loud, like it would summon him. “I’ll wake you up with my screams! Sound good? Ok, good!”

“Sounds good!” Bubby and Coomer said almost in sync. Gordon almost sighed in relief as they made their way to some empty barrels and laid themselves down next to them.

“But don’t fuck this up!” Bubby sneered one last time, before promptly passing out on the floor. Coomer was not far behind, and soon their gentle snoring could be heard. But as Gordon looked over at the last member of the science team, he groaned once again in frustration. It seemed Tommy still had more to say. He was looking at the ground, quietly kicking up some dust and fiddling with the hem of his lab coat.

“Tommy-“

“Are you really sure about this, Mr Freeman?” Tommy was looking at him with wide eyes. “I can stay up with you, if you like- if you don’t mind.” God, Tommy was very sweet but Gordon had already made up his mind. He placed a reassuring hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“I know what I’m doing Tommy. And you need to rest, too! You’re a growing boy after all!”

“I’m 36, Doctor Freeman.”

“Yes. I know, Tommy. It was a bad joke.” As Gordon said this, he guided him towards the other sleeping figures. “Please sleep.”

“If you say so, Mr Freeman.” Gordon could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but at this point was too committed.

Relief flooded Gordon as Tommy finally made himself as comfortable as possible on the alien ground and closing his eyes. Without making sure that the other man actually fell asleep, Gordon turned on his heels and made his way to the other side of the alcove, into the hallway. He took quick glances down both sides and after confirming that they were indeed alone, he slid down the wall. He was thankful to finally give his aching feet some reprieve after carrying him all day. Opposite from him he could see his friends lying, and seeing Tommy’s steady rise and fall of his chest made him huff in satisfaction. 

\--

After roughly an hour of an uneventful watch, Gordon was close to falling asleep. The only reason he hadn’t were the sounds of skittering legs and quiet growls somewhere in the distance, keeping him awake enough. But thankfully whatever had been making those noises had kept their distance. And not even a peep from Benrey, which Gordon was most grateful for, though it did keep him on edge. He had to stop himself from saying ‘It’s quiet. Too quiet.’’ out loud multiple times, not only out of fear of waking the science team, but even for Gordon that line was a bit too cliché.

Now though, as Gordon lay slumped against the wall, the adrenalin was finally wearing off and exhaustion overtaking him. He was still in the same position, barely moving the last 60 minutes. The HEV suit was really starting to make its weight on his body known and Gordon knew he would be ecstatic being out of it when this was over. Whatever ‘this’ was. Defeating Benrey? Could they even manage that? Gordon presumed that the security guard had barely shown what he was truly capable of. Best not to think too hard about it right now. Spiking up his anxiety was probably not in his best interest.

Gordon thought to himself. It HAD been an hour already (well maybe; telling the time in a dark cave was a bit difficult). Was this enough time to warrant trading shifts with someone? Would they even be able to tell that not much time had passed? Probably not. Well, maybe Coomer could, Gordon pondered. Considering his internal machinery, there was a good chance that the older man possessed some sort of internal clock. Though thinking back to the estimates Coomer made about their arrival to the Lambda Lab made Gordon reconsider its reliability.

As he was lost in thought over who to best wake up next, he didn’t even notice the slight change in the air, the quiet shift in the ground beneath him.

Gordon should have paid better attention.

Before he could even react, large fingers shot from the ground next to him. In an instant cold fear shot through his veins as the digits hooked themselves around his form and pulled him towards the floor. The scream burning in his lungs never hit the outside air as Gordon Freeman vanished into the ground.

The science team continued their peaceful slumber, now without their intrepid leader.

Gordon was in shock. The hand still wrapped tightly around his form as he saw the dense earth rush past him. His whole body pulsed with static and every part of his mind was screaming that what was happening to him was **impossible.**

Before his mind could properly catch up to him, Gordon suddenly felt humid air hit his face again and he greedily sucked in a breath, clinging desperately to the hand that had pulled him under, as the universe spiralled back into position.

Gordon was solely focused on letting his mind catch up as he was slowly lowered into the cave that apparently had been sitting beneath the feet of the science team.

“oh yo I actually got you.”

The voice was booming and instantly recognisable and it also wasn’t doing Gordon any favours as he tried to get his pulsing brain to focus on the here and now. “Huh…? ..wait.. Ben-?” Gordon slurred intelligently as he tried to sit up in the massive open palm he found himself him.

“could you imagine if I had gotten.. like- bubby? he would have been.. screaming so loud. afraid of heights.”

As he processed those words he finally managed to find himself back in the present. He also found himself in a barely lit cave; jagged spikes were protruding from the ground in some places, though some of them seemed to be smashed to pieces. And right in front of Gordon was Benrey’s face, staring him down with wide eyes and unidentifiable intent. And discovering that intent was not on Gordons to-do list.

He didn’t even give Benrey the opportunity to speak another word before he lifted his arm and shot rounds of bullets right into their face. Gordon was screaming in pure panic and rage as his mind raced. _He needed to get away! He needed to get away RIGHT NOW!_

Benrey was holding up his other hand to his face for protection. “jeez bro, c’mon now. stop please.” The monotone voice he used giving away the fact that the bullets were more irritating than harmful.

The palm beneath Gordons feet was wobbling and he was quickly losing his balance. He continued his shots, hoping they were still hitting the target as he calculated if he could survive the jump to the ground. Benrey was standing upright in the cave, making it way higher than Gordon would have liked. He survived worse falls, right? Though he did have Dr Coomer usually to help him out. He was alone right now. Maybe he could catch himself on Benrey’s clothing and break his fall? The possibility of being caught again was a lot higher in that scenario, but maybe if he-

The choice was quickly made for Gordon as Benrey’s hand shifted a bit too much and he immediately lost his footing, tumbling forward, off the hand and straight towards the ground.

“OH SHIT”

“oh shit”

Before Gordon could accept his fate as a red stain on the ground somewhere on an alien planet, all the air was forced out of his body as he was suddenly stopped mid-fall. Benrey had a tight grip on one of his legs, catching Gordon before he hit the ground. 

“yooo I caught you. that was pretty sick, right??” Benrey lifted Gordon back up by his foot, dangling him upside down at eye-level. A grin spread across Benrey’s pale face which sent a shiver down Gordons spine.

“you really are too clumsy, aren’t ya? got you by your little footsie tho!”

Gordon didn’t even want to process that sentence. He quickly began another assault, aiming the barrel of the gun right at the giant’s eyes, screaming bloody murder in a cold rage. He might get dropped again, but Gordon had long since decided that dying any other way would be better than letting Benrey get the satisfaction of snuffing his light out.

“aww c’mon bro. just fucking. stop. STOP”

Gordon saw the other giant hand moving towards him, panic still clouding his senses. He started aiming towards the slowly encroaching fingers, as the gun was really all Gordon had to defend himself. Not even thinking about stopping the onslaught of bullets, but that decision was made for him it seems, as Benrey took the barrel of the gun between index and thumb, and as Gordon shouted in protest, a sickening sound of crunching metal could be heard echoing of the cave walls.

The hand retreated and Gordon looked defeated at his now once again useless arm, the metal being bent together, rendering it unusable.

“You destroyed it.” Gordon said incredulously, while slowly being placed back on an open palm.

“yeah, you probably shouldn’t try to use that anymore. blow up the rest of your arm.”

Gordon slumped into himself, staring down to avoid Benrey’s intense gaze. That gun was his only line of defence. And it was gone. He cursed himself. Why didn’t he bring any of his other guns?? Relying solely on a machine that grew from a strange potion he decided to ingest. _How stupid of him!_ Though the other guns probably wouldn’t have helped much either. Gordon didn’t stand a chance against Benrey. He never did. Not on his own.

Gordon was suddenly very aware that the fingers were starting to hook around him again, to hold him tightly against the flat of their hand. And his spirit immediately returned to him as the fight of his fight or flight reflexes kicked in. He started struggling, slamming the heavy metal on his right arm against anything he could reach. If Gordon was going down, he was not going down without a fight!

“ow. ok. chill out please?”

Gordon snapped his gaze back towards the giant. He already knew what was coming. “NO WAIT-“

The glowing blue light of the sweet voice bubbled up from Benrey’s throat, illuminating his face and travelling towards Gordon at alarming speed. He really had no chance to avoid this, as the light popped against his body, letting a fine blue fog escape and immediately take over his senses.

Guess he < _was >_ going down without a fight.

His tense muscles relaxed and the breath he was subconsciously holding was released. A soft fuzzy feeling covered the consciousness of his mind, not enough to completely quell his fear, but enough to keep him from acting rashly.

He could hear Benrey quietly mumble under his breath. “fuckin, wasn’t so hard was it. idiot.” The fingers now holding him gently as to not let Gordon fall, as Benrey settled himself on the ground, pulling his knees up. He was still holding the smaller man at eye level as the delicate grip on him was released.

_I could probably survive the drop now,_ Gordon thought hazily. But the rational part of his brain explained that escape was nigh impossible. Not without some sort of distraction. Best to keep Benrey entertained for now. Live as long as possible. Hope the science team will wake up and find him.

And with those thoughts, Gordon decided to settle down himself, sitting down on the hand he found himself in.

At that, he thought he saw Benrey’s eyes slightly widen, before a sudden stream of orange sweet voice was released into the air. It was a stunning display of light, the colour resembling an almost setting sun, illuminating the cave, which Gordon was most thankful for. He would have almost called it beautiful, if the way it lit up Benrey’s overpowering figure didn’t send a pang of fear through Gordons veins.

And so they sat there, Gordon trying not to shy away under the harsh eye-contact Benrey was putting him through. The scientist could feel the sweat bead at the back of his neck, as he was ogled at in the intense silence.

Gordon finally decided to speak up.

“So- “, his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “So what now? Benrey?”

“huh?” came the reply. It sounded as if they were deep in thought before being ripped back to the present by Gordons voice. Gordon would be worried about those thoughts, if this wasn’t how Benrey always sounded.

“You grabbed me and dragged me through the fucking earth! What, just so you could see me?? What do you want??”

“bro we’re not on earth anymo-“

“Are you going to kill me?”

“huh?”

“Are you going to eat me??”

At that, Benrey sat up slightly, forcing Gordon to balance himself. They were obviously surprised at that question. “wha? ew no gross. bro we fucking- err- talked about this. i can’t eat you, i don’t have the, err- the suit. remember?”

“The what?? What suit??”

“the food-suit.”

“Oh.” Gordon clearly remembers that absolutely mind-melting conversation he had with the other man. Though he didn’t think it had actually meant anything. Still he relaxed somewhat, though the thought, that the only thing apparently stopping Benrey from eating him was the existence of a ‘food-suit’ still worried him greatly. “Well then, what the fuck do you want??”

The giant slouched down a bit more, hugging their knees with the hand not holding a person, and resting their face on it. Benrey was now pointedly looking away. A stark contrast to the eye-contact they was so intent on holding earlier.

“I dunno man, I just wanted to talk”

“To talk?”

“yeah”

“With me.”

“yeah”

Gordon was absolutely baffled at that response. “Wh- dude, you literally could have talked to me at any time! But all you ever did was ask me about my passport!!”

“do you have it?”

Gordon let out a sigh. “No, Benrey. It’s still in the locker, remember?”

“huh?”

He put his head in his hands. “Ugh, never mind. I’m not going to argue about this again.” As he looked up again, he saw that Benreys eyes were still avoiding him. Weird.

“If you just want to talk, can’t you do it normally?”

“whaddaya mean?”

“Like, you know!” Gordon gestured to all of Benrey. “Normal size?”

“i am normal size”

“No, Benrey, you are freakishly tall.”

“maybe you’re just really small. huh? ever think about that?”

Gordon groaned. His current objective might be to entertain Benrey as long as possible to postpone his death, but talking with Benrey wasn’t really one of his strong suits.

“Okay! Okay. Whatever. Stay that big. It doesn’t really matter, I guess.” He drummed his fingers against the intact part of his gun. The steady rhythm of sound calming his nerves somewhat. “So, what do you wanna talk about?”

Gordon had to quickly steady himself from the sudden movement of Benrey shrugging.

“i dunno. whatever. i guess”

An incredulous look spread across Gordons face. “Jesus Christ”, he mumbled under his breath, before speaking up. “So your plan was, what, clip Gordon through the ground and have a lovely talk? About what. Life? Dreams? Like I didn’t just wander aimlessly through an alien world, for HOURS, after finding out you were some fucking- eh- eldritch GOD or something??”

“yeah.”

“God fucking- ok, fine.”

Gordon placed his hands- well, hand and gun barrel- onto his lap, waiting for Benrey to _talk_ , apparently. They were looking to the side, away from Gordon, eyes half-lidded, with a far-away expression plastering their face.

As the seconds ticked by, it become obvious, that Benrey wasn’t going to initiate the conversation they seemed to want so badly. Guess it was up to Gordon, which was fine by him, since he had wanted to ask some specific questions anyway. He just wasn’t sure if Benrey would actually answer anything coherent.

“Alright.” Gordons voice broke through the silence. “I’ll go first then. So, what- ehm- what exactly are you, Benrey? If I might ask”

Benrey’s eyes immediately focused back on him, and Gordon felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Maybe that had been a bad ice-breaker.

“what do you mean. i’m benrey.”

“Well yeah, I know who you are! Or your name, anyway” Gordon brought up his hand and scratched nervously at the back of his neck. He couldn’t feel it through the glove but he was sure he was sweating profusely. “But what are you? I know it’s not human, but like, are you an alien? Like from here? Like the Peeper Puppies? Or- I mean, you’re not actually some god, are you?”

“that’s private information, dude. you trying to steal my identity or something?”

Gordon had to stop himself from slamming the broken gun arm into his face, as he almost attempted to run his hands down his face in frustration. Instead he just pinched the bridge of his nose with his functioning hand. “No, I was just curious, dude. Contrary to what you might think, I’m not always out to steal things.”

“coulda fooled me.”

Benrey averted their eyes again, staring at nothing, seemingly in deep thought, but there was probably nothing but static currently running through their head. At least, that’s what Gordon assumed based on previous encounters.

He gave it another couple seconds, vainly hoping that maybe Benrey would continue this poor attempt of a chat. Silence once again filled the cave, nothing but the quiet sound of an unknown liquid dripping from the small stalactites that were forming on the ceiling. For all Gordon knew, it could be some kind of soda. That seemed to be a running theme in this adventure.

“Ok, I guess that’s going nowhere. Uh...” He looked around, looking for a thought to finally get some conversation going.

“OH! I know! Actually, I’m kinda afraid to ask, but…”, Gordon started bouncing his leg nervously. “What is the deal- I mean, what is it with you and passports? Why are you so obsessed with this one thing?”

Benrey shifted slightly where they sat, forcing Gordon to balance himself once again to avoid falling from the giants still outstretched hand.

“what do you mean?”

Gordon was absolutely dumbfounded at that. “What do you mean ‘ _What do I mean’_?? You’ve been pestering us- actually pestering me- nonstop, literally since I stepped foot in Black Mesa! Even after I showed it to you!! WHY? What possible purpose could my passport have served at literally any point during this whole thing?? During a LITERAL! ALIEN INVASION!”

“it’s for. protection.”

Gordon hadn’t really expected an answer, but he should have expected one that made no sense. As this one did.

“Protection? From what?? Who? What could a passport possibly do to protect anyone?”

“it’s. the principle of the matter.”

“ _Jesus!_ Don’t you have anything coherent to say?? Ever??”

“dude, you’re kinda sucks at conversations, you know that?”

Gordon was way beyond heated at this point. He was actually closer to almost boiling over.

“Ok!! Then let me ask another question!” he actually got to his feet, so the frustration in his gestures were able to come across more clearly. It was also a subconscious way to show some form of authority. Not that that comes across well, standing on the hand of the giant you were trying to lecture, but that wasn’t really at the forefront of Gordons mind right now.

“Why- the fuck- have you been such a dick to me this whole goddamn time?? Huh?? To me! Specifically!”

“wha- a di-?” Benrey seemed actually taken aback by that question. Almost offended. “name ONE time, I was a dick to you.”

_That fucker._

“Ok! And I’m doing this in no particular order.” Gordon started counting on his fingers. “You got my arm cut off. You made fun of the fact that my arm got cut off.” He saw that Benrey was starting to get antsy. Eyes darting everywhere but to Gordon. “You’ve actively impeded our journey at every turn whenever you decided to actually show up. The whole passport thing, of course. You’ve for some reason insisted that we were friends at some point, even though we never were!!” Gordon didn’t even notice the slight trembling in the hand he stood on. “And let’s not forget pulling me through SOLID EARTH! Away from my ACTUAL friends, scaring me shitless! TO TALK, only to not talk about anything!!!”

“please stop.” Benrey’s eyes were now downcast, almost hidden by the shadow their helmet provided. Their other hand seemed to be clenching and unclenching. Not that Gordon really cared at the moment, as getting everything off his chest was only fuelling the intense emotions he was going through. Not much could stop the flow of words erupting from him.

“No Benrey! You wanted to talk!! Let’s fucking talk!! WHAT DO YOU WANT BENREY?? WHAT?”

“STOP” As they screamed those words they reared up, swinging their fist at a stone pillar next to them, smashing clean through it. Gordon had to quickly grab onto one of the fingers of the other hand in an attempt to not fall off. The sheer sound of the shattering rock was making his ears ring.

But as quickly as the outburst started, it was over. And Benrey sighed, orbs of sweet voice escaping through his lips, as he settled back into himself. Dark greens and darker blues, the colours of a rainy tomorrow. _Sorrow._

Benrey started to lay down onto their back, seemingly unperturbed by the jagged pieces of stone littering the floor. Gordon, who was still struggling to hold onto their hand, is placed carefully on top of their bullet proof vest, before Benrey rested the back of their head on the floor.

And so they sat in silence. Benrey sprawled out of the rocky ground, and Gordon cross legged on top of their chest. Nothing to be heard but their slow breathing.

Gordons frustrations have simmered down somewhat after that surge of emotion Benrey just went through. He didn’t think he had ever seen them like that. Normally it was just smugness, confusion, or just emotionless nothing that he experienced from Benrey. This was new. And Gordon wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

He watched the greens and blues of the sweet voice drift lazily in the air. Gordon wasn’t an expert at interpreting the voice by any means, but the fact that these seemed to lack any warmth struck a chord with him.

But there was also another voice, deep in the back of his mind. _Now or never._ He took a quick survey of his surroundings, looking for some kind of exit out of this cave. But to Gordons confusion and unadulterated horror, there didn’t seem to be any. This was a closed off cave from what he could see. Any chance of getting back to the science team lay squarely in Benrey’s hands.

“i never wanted this, you know…” Benrey spoke, with a raspiness in their voice, the melancholy silence broken. Gordon turned to look, but could barely see their face. All expression hidden away by the angle they found themselves in.

“Then what did you want?” Gordon tried to speak with as much softness in his voice that he could muster. The world seemed a bit more tender at the moment, and he didn’t want to disrupt the atmosphere.

Benrey lifted their head slightly, their face scrunched up, mouth opening before quickly closing itself, as if they wanted to say something but couldn’t. Parts of their body seemed to start fazing in and out of reality, making Gordon want to look away as an ache ran through his mind at the sight. But he forced himself to look, feeling that this was a moment of importance. But as quickly as it started, it had settled and Benrey laid his head back down.

Just as Gordon wanted to speak up again, the other man sang a stream of colourful sweet voice into the air. Gordon knew Benrey could sing well if they wanted, but this song was hauntingly beautiful, echoing through the cavern and making the hairs on Gordon’s arms stand on end. A dazzling display of light surrounded them both. Enveloping them. Iridescent hues of rosa to lavender to lightsky.

_Pink to blue means I lo-_

Gordon knows what it means, of course he does. But he doesn’t want to voice it. He can’t.

Instead he stands on unsteady feet and slowly moves up towards Benrey’s face. At this angle he gets a better look at Benrey’s expression; And it is agonizing. Their eyes are tightly shut and their brows furrowed, their lips slightly quivering. Never before had Gordon seen such a strong feeling cross the other man’s face. An icy grip took hold of his heart at the sight.

A single black tear started forming at the corner of Benrey’s eye, but before it could roll down the side of their face, it floated off into the air with the other sweet voice. A single, small, pitch-black orb wafting between blues and pinks.

_A swirling black means I wish you liked me back._

“i just wanted more time…” Benrey’s voice was low, barely louder than a whisper. Gordon let the statement cautiously settle in the air before hesitantly speaking up.

“Time for what?”

“time with you.”

Something flutters inside Gordons chest. Incredibly tight and inescapable.

“Benrey…” Gordon started and reached out his hand, but before he could continue, everything started to shift beneath him as the giant started to move up. They scooped Gordon into their hands, startling him with the sudden interruption of the serious moment they were sharing.

“but now it’s time to go. it’s been about long enough. had fun. see ya in the boss battle.”

“Wait wh-“ Benrey closed their hand over Gordon, plunging him into darkness.

\--

Gordon wakes up.

He’s sitting down against a cold wall, right where he was holding his shift. Shit, he must have fallen asleep. Gordon chastises himself for being so irresponsible, who knows what could have happened. Maybe he really should have let Tommy stay up with him.

He cautiously looks around. The science team were still resting where he had left them, though Bubby and Coomer had at some point entangled their limbs in positions that in no way looked comfortable, but they did all seem to still be sleeping. It seemed nothing had happened. Gordon let a careful sigh escape his lips.

While he was angry at himself for letting something so dangerous transpire, he also felt surprisingly well rested. Like, extremely well rested. Gordon stretched his body as he stood up, his joints cracking beneath the HEV suit.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but considering how he felt, it must have been enough to get some spirit back into his exhausted form.

As he walked over to his friends to wake them, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. A lingering sense of a dream he must have had. He felt he should remember, but he just couldn’t reach it.

So he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about than some dream he had.

\--

Beneath them a giant sits. Lights illuminate their figure in different colours. Regret. Remorse. Finality.

The end is nigh.


End file.
